Goku Goes to a Ani DiFranco Concert
by Tug
Summary: Goku attends concert of celebrated female musician...hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Goku is the best person who ever lived ok.

This is a story about a guy named Goku. I take this story very seriously because it was based on a true story ok

"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking house," Yelled Goku as he grabbed a can of budweiser out of the fridge. "You have ten fucking seconds to explain yourself before I blow your fucking brains out with my fists.

Goku, was of course, talking to his son, Gohan. Who he just caught in bed naked with a hot teenaged girl named Videl. Goku concealed the boner he had from looking at said teenaged girl. She had a nice figure with firm, supple breasts and a nice, healthy, round ass you could set your watch to.

Goku took a sip of beer and then tossed it out the window. "I'm going to go get my fucking shotgun you piece of shit, and by the time I come back you better not be here, you and your little fuck buddy are not welcome in this house. This is a fucking house of god,"

Goku's wife, Chi-Chi just walked into the room, she glared at her husband, this was not the first time she had come home to Goku and his drunken showboating, but it looked like this time it was going to be bad.

It looked like someone was going to die.

"Goku...You're drunk, please stop this," Chi-Chi said in a mixture of half assed assertiveness and general dispair.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up and get me my fucking gun, I told Gohan I don't want him porking sluts in my fucking house, not unless he was going to let me fuck them first"

Goku then walked into his den and got his shotgun, he had killed 3 people just last night. and it looks like that number was going to continue to rise.

"Dad, put the fucking gun down, what the fuck is your problem? Can't you see I love this girl?" Gohan reasoned.

"Don't talk back to your old man you useless cock sucking dildo," Goku belched. However, these were his last words for the night, as he keeled over from drinking one too many arbor mists, he fell headfirst and into a table, cracking his head open and spilling out most of his brain.

"Shit Gohan, you got off easy, looks like your father passed out on the hardwood floor again, help me clean up this mess will you?" Chi-chi sighed.

"No, fuck you mom, I'm going to go outside and fuck Videl some more,"

and with that, Gohan and Videl went outside to fuck some more.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi began cleaning up her husbands corpse and vacuuming up all the loose brain matter. When, quite suddenly, Goku got up and slapped a bitch.

"Ho, give me my brain back!" Goku announced. He then tore open the vacuum and poured his brain down his throat.

"Shit, I'm late for my Ani Defranco concert, don't wait up bitch, I'll be back to fuck your ass later," and with that, Goku got into his truck and drove away.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was driving down the road in his brand new car down the road when there was a big fucking brick wall in the middle of the goddamn road. Goku crashed into the brick wall with extreme force and continued to the Ani DiFranco concert.

Goku was driving his pick up truck blasting Creed ( 3 Creed) when he saw a small dog. Goku got out of his car and picked up the dog and licked it. Unbeknownest to the dog, Goku had been drinking a lot of acid as well as semen. The dog barked when Goku licked him but it end appeared withered and useless. Goku took his pants off and start driving his car with his scrotum.

Goku drove into Chicago and went down to the Cabaret Metro and walked into the venue. He was sporting bitches in one arm and bling on the other. Vegeta was already in the venue smoking a joint.

'Dude these are some kickass seats dude" yelled goku over the shitty opening band.

"ya dude, I am trippin balls" Vegeta hollered.

"Give me some of that stuff" said Goku and Vegeta passed the joint to Goku and he snorted it up.

"o dude I am so blazed" cried goku through shitty tears.

"Dude, shut up, Ani is coming out soon, let's try and get to the front row."

So Goku and Vegeta started blowing up people and eating all their bones and finally made it to the front row. Ani was just about to come out on stage when another opening band came on. Goku noticed that Krillin was the guitarist so he got up on stage with krillin and attempted to sodomize him.

"Dude, Goku, cut that shit out dude, I'm trying to play guitar here," Hollered Krillin and he played some glorious riffs.

Goku just wanted to kiss his bald head for good luck, but Krillin refused his come ons and just ripped his spine out. Goku laid on the floor in a bloody mess while the crowd cheered.

Meanwhile Piccolo was shitting in the woods.

"Oh man, what a good shit!" Yelled Piccolo as he pooed all over his favorite rock. Piccolo waddled over to a toilet paper roll and wiped his brown star clean. Then he walked over to his sink and washed his hands, he also had a big boner.

Piccolo put his pants back on and noticed that it was time to check out that Ani concert. Piccolo flew to Chicago and walked into the venue to see a dead goku and a very stoned Vegeta. Piccolo saw the body of a dead Goku and immediately started peeing all over him and yelling. Vegeta went into the bathroom to smoke a cigarette.

In the bathroom was Frieza and yamcha making out so Vegeta took a picture (it's a kodak moment) before he ate their testicles off. Then he made a stoner fart. Vegeta washed all the blood off his hands and went back outside to look for naked ladies.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
